Due to its small volume, low power consumption and non-radiation characteristic, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been a mainstream product among flat panel display devices. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate that are oppositely arranged to form a cell, and liquid crystals are located between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The backlight module is configured to provide backlight for the liquid crystal display panel.